


The Kitten and the Fern

by NARCON



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kitten, One Shot, fern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARCON/pseuds/NARCON
Summary: Owen is an observer to a highly dramatic encounter between a fern and a kitten.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Kitten and the Fern

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to ff.net a decade ago and recently had someone like it over there so figured I'd move it over to my new home (small changes made for grammar and such).
> 
> It's just for amusement' sake and I own nothing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Owen watched as the black kitten silently stalked the fern on Gwen's desk. 

This was the eighth time the kitten had tried to defeat the interloper. 

The score so far was Fern-7 Kitten-0, but the kitten was nothing if not persistent.

It crouched. 

Tail in the air, the kitten sank down to its belly…and pounced at the fern!

It missed by three inches. 

Again.

The fern was not amused, and showed its displeasure by bending down and whopping the kitten on the head. 

Then, straightening again, it returned to its usual ferny self.

Fern-8 Kitten-0


End file.
